With reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, R.O.C. Utility Model Patent No. 306729 owned by the applicant discloses a floating type electrical connector assembly 90, which comprises a first electrical connector 91 for assembly and electrical connection to an electronic device 901, and a second electrical connector 92 for mounting on an electrical circuit board 902.
Each conductive terminal 93 of the first electrical connector 91 is formed with a flat plate-shaped adapting segment 931, and the adapting segments 931 can be supported by a first insulating housing 94. A vertical guide rail 941 is provided downwardly of each of two sides of the first insulating housing 94. A second insulating housing 95 of the second electrical connector 92 has two sides respectively provided with vertical sliding grooves 951 that cooperate with the two guide rails 941. Thus, the first electrical connector 91 can be coupled to the second electrical connector 92 in a top-down direction, and can be plugged and unplugged multiple times without resulting in bending and damage to the adapting segments 931 of the conductive terminals 93. Enabling horizontal plugging connection or vertical plugging connection of the first electrical connector 91 to the second electrical connector 92 multiple times is to overcome the drawback of prior floating type electrical connector assemblies, such as that disclosed in R.O.C. Utility Model Patent No. 265798, which are not suitable for multiple plugging connections because the adapting segments of the conductive terminals of the electrical connectors therein are suspended and easily damaged if subjected to multiple plugging connections.
However, the design of the shapes of the two vertical guide rails 941 of the first insulating housing 94 and the structure of the sliding grooves 952 that are formed in the second insulating housing 95 to cooperate with and to receive the two vertical guide rails 941 result in that the first insulating housing 94 and the second insulating housing 95 have irregular shapes with more jaggedness and twists.
Since current methods for manufacturing insulating housings mainly involve use of injection molding processes for relative ease and convenience, if the shapes of the insulating housings are more irregular, the difficulty in preparing the molds is greater, and it is relatively not easy to prepare the formed bodies. Therefore, there is still room for improvement as to how to simplify the shapes of the insulating housings.